


Signed Up For Love

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dinah and Rene are a couple in this story, F/M, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: After past traumatic relationships, both Oliver and Felicity are reluctant to date again. But after Oliver's sister and Felicity's best friend push them to sign up on an online dating site, they find that maybe they can both move on from their pasts and give love another shot.





	1. The Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for quite some time and have finally come around to writing it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

“Just try it Ollie, it won't hurt to try.” Thea spoke from over Oliver’s shoulder, begging him to create an online dating profile.

“Thea, I just don’t think I am ready for this yet.” Oliver ran a hand over his face.

Thea sighed and grabbed a chair from the corner of Oliver’s office. She pulled it up close to his where Oliver was sitting at his desk looking at home page of the dating site.

“It’s been five years since Laurel’s death. It wasn't your fault, Ollie. It was an accident. You are not that playboy billionaire, stupid boy anymore. You are a well-established small business owner. You have changed for the better and any woman would see that when if they got the chance to know you. ” Thea patted his arm in reassurance.

Oliver nodded. “You’re right. I just have to put myself back out there and see what happens.” He clicked on the sign up button.

“That’s the spirit.” Thea encouraged.

With a big sigh, Oliver began to fill in the blanks on his profile setup.

**_Username: Oliver J._ **

**_Age: 32_ **

**_Interested In: Females_ **

**_Occupation: Owns Green Arrow Archery._ **

**_Hobbies: Archery and motorcycles._ **

Thea looked to his computer screen then back to his face with a look of confusion on her own.

“Why are you not using your full name?” Thea questioned.

“I want someone who likes me for me and not just out for my money or fame, not that I have either of those things anymore.”

“You want something real.”

“Exactly.” Oliver gave Thea a firm nod before turning back to his profile.

 “That’s it. All good?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep!” Thea confirmed. “All that’s left is to add a picture.”

Thea motioned for Oliver to stand up. When he was out of his desk chair, Thea snapped a few pictures of him, and then helped him upload it onto the site.

Oliver let out a huge breath before pressing the ‘create profile’ button.

“Great, now I have to go meet Roy for dinner. Tell me how it turns out.” Thea threw over her shoulder while heading to the door.

Oliver just waved a hand in agreement before minimizing his profile tab. He pulled up his appointment calendar and client list and began sifting through them. He was pulled out of his work when a ping sounded on his computer. His profile tab was blinking, so he brought it up.

**_One New Message:_ **

**_From Felicity M,_ **

**_Hi…_ **

He was surprised he got a message so fast. He took a quick look at her profile before deciding to respond. She was after all beautiful, but she worked for his family’s company. That could be an issue. After his playboy antics reached their high five years ago, his parents cut him off, from his trust fund, from the company, and from their lives.

_Laurel…_

It still made his heart ache, but he pulled himself together after that.  It’s been a hard road since then, but he doesn’t regret taking it.

After another long look at her profile picture, Oliver decided that there was something about this Felicity that captured his attention.

Typing back a quick response, Oliver thought,

_Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought…._

__________

“DID YOU CREATE IT YET?” Dinah Drake (now Ramirez), Felicity’s best friend from high school, yelled at her over the phone.

“No, not yet! I just got home. Can I at least relax for a few minutes?” Felicity’s tired voice rang over the line.

“Fine, but you create it as soon as you’re done relaxing!”

“Ok, ok.” Felicity fell onto her sofa with a plop. She kicked off her black high heels and propped her feet up on her coffee table.

“Alright, I’ll let you take your nap.” Dinah laughed.

“Hey, how did you know I was going to take a nap?” Felicity cringed. Was it really that obvious?

“Felicity, when you say you’re going to relax, usually that is code for taking a nap.”

Felicity nodded, even though she couldn’t see her.

“Right! Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Felicity was about to hang up when more shouting came over the line.

“MAKE SURE YOU MAKE THAT DATING PROFILE, FELICITY MEGAN SMOAK!”

“I will, I will. Don’t worry.” Felicity sighed.

“Okay, love you! Bye!”

Before she had time to say “Bye”, Dinah ended the call.

Relaxing back into her couch, Felicity thought that a nap was exactly what she needed.

Moving here from Boston had exhausted her, working for Queen Consolidated drained her.

For some odd reason, Dinah thought making a dating profile would help with the crazy move.

_What was she thinking!!! I do not need a man right now. I need more hours in the day!!_

Pulling her glasses off, she set them on the coffee table and lay back on the couch.

Sleep came fast for Felicity and when she awoke, she felt better than she had all week.

She stretched on her way to the kitchen. Opening up her fridge, she frowned.

“Looks like pizza it is.” Felicity pressed the pizza place she had saved on speed dial and placed her order.

Waiting for the pizza was always the hard part, so to pass the time; she decided she’d better make that profile.

Not that she really planned on dating anyone, at least not seriously.

_A casual date here or there might be nice. I would get free dinner out of it, so that’s a plus._

She hadn’t dated anyone seriously since…

_Cooper._

_It still hurt to think about him…it’s time to move on._

Grabbing her tablet, Felicity opened the dating website Dinah had suggested.

She began typing in her information.

**_Username: Felicity M._ **

**_Age: 27_ **

**_Interested in: Males_ **

**_Occupation: Works in the IT department at Queen Consolidated._ **

**_Hobbies: Watching Netflix and sleeping. Is sleeping a hobby? If it is not, then I just made it one!_ **

She quickly uploaded one of her better looking selfies as her profile picture.

She pressed the ‘create profile’ button, before finally relaxing back into her sofa.

A moment later, a suggested match popped onto her screen.

**_Oliver J._ **

She examined his profile picture for longer than she wanted to admit. He was absolutely gorgeous. Felicity thought he looked familiar, but let it go for a moment.

_Why had this site even suggested him? We have nothing in common!!_

She shrugged. It couldn't hurt to message him. Could it?

She gathered her courage and typed out a simple “ **Hi** ” to him.

Then she waited.

A few minutes later…

**_Oliver J._ **

**_Hi, Felicity._ **

That one reply sent Felicity’s stomach into butterflies. She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that this Oliver was special. So, she shoved down her doubts and replied.

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Hi. Oh, wait I already said that! Uh…now I have to think of something else. Just give me a moment, I’ll think of something!_ **

__________

Oliver grinned, like a full blown goofy grin. She was a babbler. Oliver found that very cute.

**_Oliver J,_ **

**_Felicity…it’s okay. How long have you’ve been working at QC?_ **

Oliver thought the best way to break the ice would be talking about work.

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Well, I just moved to Star City a month ago, so about three weeks. My life has been in a chair behind a desk in the IT department since nobody is capable of doing their jobs! Sorry, I am a bit nervous. I haven’t done anything like this before. So, I guess I should ask how long you’ve owned Green Arrow Archery._ **

Oliver huffed out a breathy laugh as he read her last reply.

**_Oliver J._ **

**_I’ve had Green Arrow Archery for a year now. I actually understand working all the time, being the owner; I don’t really take many days off. I have hardly had any time for myself. Maybe that’s why my sister pushed me to create this profile._ **

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Oh thank goodness I am not the only one who was forced into creating a dating profile. My best friend, Dinah, she and her husband Rene, met on this website, so I guess she thought I could do the same. NOT that we will be getting married…I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to it judging by your profile picture. I don’t usually make a habit of marrying random men I meet online, like what if you’re an ax murder or something? You’re not are you?_ **

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

_Wow! She can talk._

Not that he minded. This is the most he has talked to anyone in the last week, excluding his sister. It was nice.

**_Oliver J._ **

**_No (laughs). I am not an ax murder, so you are safe._ **

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Oh, good. Wait, I think my pizza just arrived. Can we maybe pick up the rest of this conversation tomorrow?_ **

Oliver had to fight back disappoint which surprised him. He was genuinely sad to let her go, but looking up at the clock on his office wall, he realized how late it was.

**_Oliver J._ **

**_Sure, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night, Felicity._ **

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Good night, Oliver._ **

Oliver sighed and began shutting down everything for the night.

At least, he had some information to relay to Thea tonight, but more importantly he had Felicity to talk to now and it was the best thing that has happened to him in a while.

__________

Early the Next Morning…

Felicity shot up in bed, suddenly remembering why Oliver looked so familiar. He was Oliver Jonas Queen, son of Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated. His picture has been plastered all over magazine covers for years, displaying his playboy antics.

He wasn’t a playboy anymore though after his parents had cut him off.

The last time she saw him in the tabloids was over five years ago when the scandal of his longtime girlfriend, Laurel, died on Oliver’s family boat. It was ruled as an accident and he kind of fell of the face of the earth for a few years. He really hasn’t been seen dating since. Not that she blamed him. She went through something similar a few years back with…

_Cooper._

She grabbed her tablet and looked up Oliver’s full name just to be sure. And when the picture popped up, it was the same man as his profile picture.

Opening up her messenger on the dating site, Felicity typed,

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_So, Oliver Jonas Queen, why didn’t you tell me you were the son of the CEO of Q.C.?_ **

She set down her tablet and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.

By the time she showered, dressed, and had her morning coffee, Oliver had replied back.

**_Oliver J._ **

**_…how did you find out?_ **

Felicity snorted.

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Oliver, it’s not hard putting two and two together. I had a first name and a picture of you. All I had to do was type that stuff into Google and your information pops up. Besides, your picture looked familiar when I saw it the first time. It doesn’t take an M.I.T. computer genius to figure it out. It’s common sense, Oliver._ **

As minute after minute passed, Felicity became concerned that she scared him off.

**_Oliver J._ **

**_Oh…_ **

That’s all she got from him. Now, she was really worried.

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Oliver, why didn’t you want me to know who you really are?_ **

**_Oliver J,_ **

**_Because… most when see me as their ticket to fame and fortune. You probably know where that got Laurel Lance at, and after what happened five years ago, I don’t want that to happen again._ **

Her heart cracked a little as she read that.

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Oliver, I know her death wasn’t you’re fault. What happened with her, won’t happen again. I really want to get to know you better and honestly, I love talking to you._ **

She waited with bated breath, willing a new message to pop up.

**_Oliver J._ **

**_I love talking to you too. Outside of my sister, I feel like you’re the only genuine person I have talked to. Which is why I am asking you out to dinner, if that is alright with you?_ **

Her heart picked up speed.

_He just asked me to dinner! What do I do? Call Dinah, that’s what I do._

Reaching for her phone, Felicity pushed Dinah’s number on her speed dial.

“What’s up, Blondie?” Rene, Dinah’s husband, asked in a sleepy voice.

“Rene, I told you not to call me that.” Felicity let out a frustrated sound.

“Sorry.” There was clear regret in his voice.

“It’s alright, but where’s Dinah, I need to talk to her.” Felicity tried to keep the desperation out of her voice, but even she knew she failed.

“She is just getting out of the shower, let me go hand her the phone.” She heard rustling and then a few voices before she could hear Dinah.

“I’m here, what’s wrong?”

Felicity sucked in a big breath and then let out the longest babble she had ever done.

“So, I signed up for that dating site and I found a man that interested me and in the back of my mind, there was just something familiar about him. Impulsive move on my part, I messaged him. I didn’t think he would message me back because we have nothing in common, but he did, and we talked for a good thirty minutes. It was nice, really nice. But, you know how I thought he looked familiar, yeah; he’s the Oliver Queen, of Queen Consolidated. The one whose girlfriend died on his boat and everyone thought he killed her, but really he didn’t and now he carries around that emotional baggage. Not that I can blame him, just look happened with Cooper. Now, he’s asked me out to dinner. What am I supposed to say to that? Huh? Dinah, tell me! I need your help!”

 She was practically gasping for air by the time she finished.

On the other line, all she heard was silence.

“Dinah, are you still there?”

“WOW, Felicity, honey, give me a minute to take in the longest babble I have ever heard from you.” Dinah let out a huffed laugh.

Felicity blushed.

_Whoops._

“Okay, first off, yay, for taking my advice about the dating site. It seemed to work out for you and fast. I am proud, really. Second, so what if he’s Oliver Queen. You actually have a guy who is interested in you. You both have past relationship traumas, but I am sure you can work through it. Just look at me and Rene, we both lost our significant others too, but we helped each other through the pain and we are stronger than ever. That can totally happen for you two, if you give it a chance. Which leads me to my last point, GO OUT WITH HIM!!!  What’s the worst that happen? If you need help Rene and I could always double date, okay?”

Felicity let out a breath, thankful for her best friend's comforting words.

“Thanks, Di, for helping me through my giant freak out.”

“That’s what best friends are for.”

Felicity gathered her thoughts and made her decision about dinner with Oliver.

“I am going to take Oliver up on his offer. It feels like the right thing to do.”

“That’s great. And if you need me, I am just a phone call away, okay?” Dinah reassured.

“Okay. I better go answer him back.”

“Alright, keep me posted.”

“Will do.” Felicity hung up the phone then and headed straight to her tablet.

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Alright, let’s go out for dinner._ **

**_Oliver J._ **

**_How about tomorrow, at Table Salt, 8 p.m.?_ **

**_Felicity M,_ **

**_Sound great, see you then._ **

**_Oliver J._ **

**_See you then._ **

Looking at the time on her tablet, Felicity rushed to get to work on time.

Thinking the whole way there, that tomorrow could be a new beginning for her, and Oliver.

_For them._


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally meet face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am back with this story. There will only be one chapter left, after this one. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

Wiping his sweaty hands on his slacks, Oliver blew out a nervous breath. Looking through the glass doors of Table Salt, Oliver could see Felicity sitting at their table. Gathering himself, he stepped inside.

His eyes were trained on Felicity until the hostess blocked his view. With annoyance, Oliver finally focused on the woman in front of him.

She had dark hair and had a gleam in her eye. He knew that gleam well. It spoke of greed and that was exactly the opposite of what he was looking for.

“Mr. Queen, if you follow me, I will take you to your table.”

Oliver shook his head at the hostess and said,

“I think I can get there myself. Actually, I think I see my lovely date already, but thank you.”

The hostess seemed to get the hint when the fake smile she was wearing slipped right off her face.

As Oliver made his way over to Felicity, he took a moment to look her over.

The light from the candle on the table cast her form in the best light. Her blonde hair cascaded soft curls down around her shoulders. Her eyes, which were absent of her glasses and he knew because she had them on in her profile pic, sparkled bright blue. Her plumb lips covered in bright red lipstick matched perfectly with her form fitting black dress.

His mouth went dry at the sight. His breathing picked up, too. Felicity must have felt his eyes on her because she turned and looked at him. She gave him a big smile that stopped his breathing all together.

He felt his mouth lift up into a smile in return. After he shook out of the daze he was in, Oliver made his way towards their table.

She stood up and instead of going for a handshake; Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s muscular body. He didn’t mind though, he was just surprised. Oliver returned the hug just as tightly, savoring her warm body and her sweet scent.

When they pulled apart, they stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

“Hi, Oliver J.” Felicity smirked at him.

“Hi, Felicity M.” Oliver slid a hand down her arm and clasped her small hand in his large one.

Leading her back to her seat, Oliver pushed her chair in for her.

“Thank you.” She smiled, looking back at him.

“You’re welcome.”  Oliver replied, rounding the table to sit in his own seat.

He took another moment to take in her beauty before Felicity opened her mouth.

__________

Felicity sat across from Oliver, just taking in the perfection that was him. His dark blonde hair was short and his clear blue eyes felt like they were staring straight into her soul. His stubble covered jaw was drool worthy and his suit rounded out his entire look.

He was beautiful, plain and simple.

She shifted in her seat before breaking the silence.

“This is crazy isn’t it? I mean we just started talking yesterday and now we are on a date. I MEAN dinner, is it a date?” Felicity looked wide eyed to Oliver.

 His smile created laugh lines around his eyes. Felicity thought it was adorable.

“No, it’s absolutely crazy, but in a good way. I feel this connection between us, I hope that didn’t sound too weird.” Oliver looked a little embarrassed.

“No it’s not weird because I feel the same way. I think that the fact that we both feel it is good. We should see where this connection leads us.”

Oliver nodded in agreement.

“I have to ask though, is sleeping really a hobby?” There was a hint of a laugh forming in his voice.

Felicity put her hand to her heart and said in mock defense,

“Excuse me, I work so much that when I get home, sleeping is all I want to do.”

Oliver held his hands up in defense,

“Okay, fair enough. I actually could benefit from partaking in that hobby of yours.” Felicity raised her eyebrow in question. “I work long hours, too. I guess you could call me a workaholic.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what being the owner of your own company will do that to you. You are lucky though, at least you know what you are doing. I am the only person at my job that actually knows what they’re doing, so most of the work falls on me.” Felicity made a face before she continued, “I guess I shouldn’t be talking bad about your family’s company. “

“Don’t worry about it. My parents and I are not close anymore.”

A look of sympathy crossed over Felicity’s face,

“Because of what happened with Laurel, right?”

A haunted look came into Oliver’s eyes. Felicity regretted bringing up Laurel.

“Yes it was.”

To ease the look in Oliver’s eyes, Felicity finally opened up about her loss too.

“My college boyfriend, Cooper, died too. Actually, he killed himself, but I always felt responsible for it.  After all, it was my coding project he got arrested for. We both wanted to change the world, but he took it a step further and got into trouble with the government. After a few days in federal prison, I got the call. It was like a blow to the heart. So, I understand feeling responsible, but at some point you just have to forgive yourself.”

Felicity wiped a few tears from her eyes. She looked up when she heard a stuttering breath come from across the table.

She could tell Oliver was trying to hold back tears of his own.

“I am so sorry for your loss, Felicity…. We were partying on my family’s yacht one night when a storm came in. Laurel and I were both well into our drinking when she decided she was going to go above deck for some fresh air. The rain had stopped by then, so I figured she would be fine. I should have kept a better eye on her, but it was too late. She slipped on the wet deck, hit her head, and fell overboard. She was too drunk to swim and I was clueless, sitting below deck waiting for her to come back. It was about ten minutes later when I decided to go check on her. I found…I found her lifeless body floating head down in the water. There was nothing I could do by then, except call for the ambulance.”

‘Oh, Oliver…” Felicity held out her hand for him to take. When he did, Felicity squeezed his fingers in comfort.

“Her family blamed me, my family blamed me, and I blamed me. It took few years to get my life together, but like you said, you have to forgive yourself first.”

Felicity nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, where both of them pulled their selves together, the waiter came hesitantly up to their table.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it has been thirty minutes since you’ve both been seated. Would you like to place your order now?”

Felicity first looked to Oliver in surprise and then to the waiter.

“Yes, of course.”

They both took a quick moment to look at the menu before deciding. Once the orders had been placed, Felicity and Oliver fell back into a comfortable silence.

_____________

Sitting there in silence, Oliver felt a little drained. He didn’t think that their first date was going to get so heavy, but he was happy that both of their tragedies were in the open. Now, they could both move forward without the past holding them down.

“Why archery?” It didn’t surprise Oliver that Felicity was the first to break the silence, again.

Oliver let out a soft laugh.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask about that.” Felicity perked up at that statement.” It started in high school as a mistake in my schedule. I was supposed to take a weight class, but somehow I got put into a recreation PE class. It had activities like table tennis and archery and that is where I fell in love with it. I actually met my best friend in that class, John Diggle. We were both pretty good with a bow and arrow. I guess my gym teacher saw potential because he signed me up for archery lessons outside of school.”

“So, what happened after that? Obviously, you opened your own business, but what happened in between? And did you stay in touch with your best friend?”

  Oliver smirked at her inquiries.

“I took those archery lessons and became quite good. I got a full ride scholar ship for archery and took it. That was shortly after Laurel’s death and I wanted to get away from it all. Got my bachelor’s degree in business and won multiple championships in archery for my college. After I finished college I came back here and opened my own archery range. It’s been dream come true. “

“And John?”

“We are still close as ever. He opened his own private security firm and comes and helps me at the range on the weekends.” Oliver took a sip of his scotch. “Actually, I would love for you to come to the range. Try your hand at archery and meet Diggle.”

“I would love to.” Felicity agreed taking her own sip of red wine.

“Great, we can set up a date for you to come.”

“Can’t wait.”

After they shared a piece of chocolate cake, Oliver led Felicity outside.

He wanted to kiss her, but he felt like it was too fast.

So, he stood there holding her hand.

______________

Felicity stood there, looking up at Oliver, waiting.

She wanted him to kiss her. She could tell he thought kissing her would be too fast, but their whole relationship has happened so fast.

So, she took a chance.

Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips to his. She could tell it took him by surprise, but he responded with much enthusiasm.

She opened her mouth to let him inside and when he did, she felt a warm feeling rise in her chest.

A throat clearing broke them apart. They both looked over to see an older woman giving them the evil eye.

Oliver started laughing and soon Felicity joined in.

“I had a really great time.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

“Me too.” Felicity laid her head on his chest.

“Want me to walk you to your car?”

Felicity nodded and led Oliver to the place where she parked.

“Talk to you soon?”

“Of course.” Oliver agreed.

Felicity gave Oliver a quick peck to the lips before getting in her car and driving away.

____________

**Two Days Later**

 

“So, is your girl here yet?” Oliver turned around to see Diggle coming his way.

“Not yet.” Oliver turned back to his task of putting arrows back into their quivers.

“Oliver…” Oliver looked back at Diggle, curious about his tone of voice. “You really like her don’t you?”

“I do, so?” He could feel one of Diggle’s famous lectures coming on.

“Digg…”

“No, Oliver hear me out. How long have you know this girl? A few days, right? I know you said that you felt a connection and so did she, but I don’t want you to get hurt by moving too fast.”

“I know, Digg, but when it feels right, it feels right.”

All Digg did was nod in reply.

“Am I interrupting something?” 

Both men turned at the female voice behind them.

Oliver lit up when he saw Felicity standing there. He took a moment to look her over. She was wearing a green tank top with tan shorts and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her glasses sat upon her face.

“No, of course not.” Oliver leaned down and gave Felicity a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi.”  She smiled at him.

“Hi.” He returned.

They were both broken out of there little world by the sound of a throat clearing.

“Oh, right. Felicity this is John Diggle, John this is Felicity.” Oliver introduced the two to each other.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Diggle.”  Oliver watched as Felicity’s hand was engulfed by Diggs.

“No, don’t call me Mr. Diggle. Call me John or Diggle or even Digg if you want.”

“Okay, Digg.”

Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief at Digg’s nod of approval.

“So, when are we going to get this archery thing going?’ Felicity enthusiasm made both the men chuckle.

Diggle turned to help the group of kids that came to range while Oliver led Felicity to the end of the range where they could have some privacy.

_____________

“So, how did it go today?” Dinah asked excitedly.

“Really well, actually, I met Oliver’s best friend, Digg. He’s seems really great and seeing him and Oliver together; I can see why they are friends.”

“So, when is your man going to meet your best friend?” Felicity could tell she was giving her the puppy dog eyes from over the phone.

“Soon, I promise. I was actually thinking of bringing him to the barbeque.”

Dinah and Rene always had a summer barbeques where they would invite the whole neighborhood. It was a great time.

“That’s perfect! I don’t have long to wait then.”

“No you don’t, but if you don’t mind, I am going to head to bed early. I am starting to feel sore in places that I didn’t know I could get sore in. So, talk to you later?”

“Yeah, night.”

“Night.”

Felicity lay in bed that night remembering the feel of Oliver’s body wrapped around hers.

___________

_“So, you are going to want to keep this arm straight while you pull back the bow string.”_

_“Like this?” She could tell Oliver wanted to help fix her stance._

_He stepped up behind her and wrapped his whole body around hers. He put both hands over hers and adjusted her feet so they were shoulder width apart._

_His breath ghosted over her cheek and his stubble rubbed against her ear making her shiver._

_“Okay, Felicity, now just relax, focus, aim, and let go.”_

_She tried to do the first two things he said, but he was making her very distracted with inappropriate thoughts._

_She aimed and let go, but the arrow ended up just shy of the target buried in the grass below._

_She huffed out a breath._

_“It’s all right, try again.” Oliver encouraged._

_“You know, it’s kind of hard to relax and focus with you right there.” Felicity blushed, not meaning to say that out loud._

_“Do you want me to step back?” He sounded like he was teasing but she couldn’t tell._

_“No, I just need to take a few more deep breaths and I will be fine.”_

_“Ok.” She could hear the laugh in his voice, but she ignored it._

_Doing as he told her, she relaxed, focused, aimed, and let go. This time the arrow hit the target._

_“Yes! I did it!” She turned around to give Oliver a hug._

_He wrapped her up in his arms and when the pulled apart he gave her a kiss._

_Somewhere in the distance, the sound of children’s “eww’s” and “grosses” reached them. They pulled apart and got back to work after that._

___________

Felicity fell asleep knowing that Oliver and her had something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
